Mirajane's 10 Reasons for Gale
by pineapple2819
Summary: Mira has made a list of 10 reasons on why to ship Gale. Check it out! One shot. If you like this one check out the other Nalu and Gruvia ones. :3


**I haven't published much of these lately. Mira had had complete writer's block! Also, check out the Gruvia and Nalu one Mira wrote! Mira and I don't own Fairy Tail and ENJOY!**

* * *

1. He calls her shrimp. Cutest nickname ever if you ask me!

Gajeel had just saved Levy from Yomazu and Kawazu when he turned to her. "It's hard looking for someone so small. So don't leave my side." Awwwwww! Okay, so he didn't say shrimp, but he called her short, so same thing. 

2. After hurting her so bad, he became her strongest protector!

Laxus and Natsu were fighting each other on the roof, magic flying. A bolt shot towards where Levy stood. Levy watched in fear until she found a metal rod in front of her. She looked to the side and saw that the rod was attached to Gajeel. She was shocked **(A/N Pardon the pun)** that he of all people saved her. But she was still grateful. Excuse me, got to go fangirl for a second. Kawaii! 

3. I'm pretty sure she's the only one who can stand him. For reals.

"GAJEEL I WILL KILL YOU!" "TOO LATE ME FIRST!" "Guys calm down. I'm sure he didn't mean it" said Levy. Somewhere Gajeel mumbled, "Oh yes I did." 

4. Levy was super worried about Gajeel during the Grand Magic Games.

Levy watched in worry as Gajeel faced off against Rogue. He was starting to be strangled and she cried out for Rogue to stop. Dammit, if he died on her, she would kill him! She started breathing again as Gajeel began to eat the shadows and win. 

5. She can make his favorite food. Literally.

Gajeel need iron. Fast. He was losing energy and he didn't know how many more blows he could take. "Solid Script: Iron!" The words iron, made of iron, fell from the sky. He glanced at Levy and gave her a nod and began to chow down. He failed to notice the little heart in the middle of the o in iron. 

6. He offered to be her partner in the S-Class Trials.

Jet and Droy were arguing over who would partner with Levy during the trials. Levy just ignored the noise, used to it. "I'll be her partner," she heard and came face to face with none other than the resident iron dragon slayer. "Okay!" she said, perking up. "But what if I'm not strong enough?" "Be more positive! I'll help you get stronger!" he replied gruffly to her. She looked at him and blushed a deep shade of red, earning a few hearts from the eyes of Mirjane who was closely watching the two. 

7. They are just so darn cute.

Levy and Lucy were animatedly talking about the newest book that they both read. Their conversation wound down as Levy started to leave to go home for the night. She waved bye to Lucy and began to walk out, only to trip. A hand shot out and saved her from her impending face plant. She looked up to find Gajeel's face looking at her. "Don't trip shrimp, otherwise you couldn't swim in the ocean." Levy blushed but then got mad and ended up punching Gajeel. Her only problem was that no matter how many times she punched Gajeel, it wouldn't make him stop holding her until she noticed that he was. Of course, that's what Mira's brain was thinking as she watched the two interact. 

8. What is that saying? Love is blind? Well in this case, love is deaf.

Gajeel was blaring his music in the guild and most of the members had their ears covered. One was even on the ground in fetal position. Ouch. Natsu was attempting to run out of the building, his dragon hearing not really helping in right now. On a table nearby Levy was reading a book, a small smile displayed on her face. In her ears, the music was good, if not amazing. Although, those could have been sound pods **(A/N Headphones) **that Mira spotted. 

8. As they say, opposites attract.

The newest Sorcerer Weekly was out, and this week was the Black and Blue of Fairy Tail. The first picture had a picture of Gray on it and nearby Juvia had fainted, only to get up and show her 'Gray-sama' her picture. Levy was flipping through it, when the photo she took with Gajeel showed up. She was shocked to see the caption.

_Enemies turned Couple?_

After steading herself from almost falling out of her chair, she read the article that described her as the 'cute bookworm' and Gajeel as the 'rough but honorable guy'. As she continued to read, a light blush adorned her face. Too bad she didn't notice a certain someone standing behind her. "Gi hi hi, these reporters are so stupid." Levy flipped around and puffed out her cheeks. "They are not, they just don't always get things right."" "Whatever you say shrimp." And he continued to make fun of her for the rest of the day. 

10. They are like Beauty and the Beast, and that is my favorite princess movie. Along with Cinderella and Mulan and Sleeping Beauty and…

Levy and Gajeel had gone on a mission together to fight some bandits. The mission had started out well enough until they had captured Levy. Gajeel was so angry that by the time he had found Levy in the building he had destroyed it and the bandits were all in an unconscious heap. Gajeel ran up to Levy and shouted at her. "Shrimp, don't scare me like that! I can't find someone like you again!" Levy simply smiled back.

* * *

**I hope you like it! Check out the other 2 and please review!**


End file.
